


Maid Eren!

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5'8 armin, 5'8 levi, Blushing Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cross dresser eren, Eren Is a Little Shit, Erens Ass, Everyone loves Eren, Good Parent Grisha, Jealous Jean Kirstein, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Multi, Short Eren Yeager, Slight older Armin, Xavi is evil, cute!eren, eren in booty shorts, eren in panties, eren is 18, erens good at everything, even cooking - Freeform, he makes a good waifu, i mean 5'1 short, maid!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ackermans are wealthy, successful,  and well known throughout the country.<br/>The Ackerman brothers (Erwin,Armin,Jean,Marco,Reiner, and Levi) and Sister, Mikasa, have just gotten a new maid! But what happens when this new maid happens to be a young Jewel eyed Beauty that has the Ackerman brothers competing for his love and attention? Eren can't seem to get a break when six men are trying to court him. </p><p>Sorry i suck at wording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!

Mikasa's POV:

Today is the day Uncle Kenny said we were getting a new servant. I was surprised and excited when i heard who we were getting, and i was sure Armin was too. 

Armin. 

I bet Eren would be surprised when he saw how much Armin has changed. I smiled at the thought and buried myself further into my red scarf. Eren is me and armin's childhood best friend. He was always getting into trouble and causing chaos but that's just how he is. When I first met eren i was lost and very cold and was nearly kidnapped by three men but eren had rescued me by attacking them. He gave me his scarf for warmth when he saw that i had only a gown on in the winter. He even let me borrow his shoes and jacket while he led me back home. He protected  
Armin from bullies too. Since then i was extremely protective of Eren.  The last time i saw Eren was 8 years ago when we were ten. Me and Armin were depressed when we heard we had to move away because Uncle Kenny had bought new land and preferred to be away from a noisy city. Even though he was rarely home. I'm extremely happy that eren is going to get to work and live here with me and Armin. 

Kenny adopted Erwin, Armin, jean, Marco, and Reiner all on the same day. Although me and Armin are the youngest the rest are older. Erwin is 27, Levi is 26, Reiner 25, Marco 23 and jean is 21. Armin and I are both 19. We each of course have our own talent. Like Jean and Reiner are into sports, Armin and Erwin are the Evil twin geniuses, Levi is more of a business man, but sometimes I think he enjoys working out mostly. Marco likes piano and painting. I mostly work out and spar with my partner Annie. Kenny owns a bunch of companies which is why we are wealthy. Levi and I are the only siblings by blood. 

I sigh walking down the marble steps while fixing my scarf. Now i just need to find armin.

Eren's POV: 

I shove my folded clothes into my suitcase and let out a groan. I can't believe my mom got me a job as a servant! I mean, not that i mind working for Ackerman's. I guess it's better working for someone I'm already familiar with than some creep  although I really want to see mikasa and Armin. I know they have other brothers but I've never met them.  It's been so long since I've seen kasa and Armin and I've been lonely as hell. Well..I'm still gonna miss my boyfriend Thomas. Well. Ex-boyfriend now.

As i finish packing my stuff making sure i have fresh washed clothes, my toothpaste, tooth brush and all my needs, i zip up my suitcase and look around my room. I quickly take a shower, brush my teeth and change into some new clothes before looking into the mirror. I've put on small white shorts and a black long sleeve sweater that exposes my collar bones and part of my shoulder then i put on my sneakers since I'm gonna be changing into my uniform once i get there, i figured it didn't matter what i changed into. I tried to comb my hair but oh well. 

"Eren! Hurry! you don't want to be late!"

"I'll be there in a sec mom!"

I yell as i look in the mirror once more and then take off with my suitcase dragging behind me. As I'm nearly out the door my mom catches my arm and pulls me into a tight embrace. 

"Be careful eren. I love you and don't get into trouble." She whispers and kisses my forehead. 

I sigh and smile kissing her cheek. "I'll be fine. I'll call you when i can okay? I love you too. " I hug her back before i leave. Taking a deep breath I put my suitcase in the trunk of the Taxi before getting in the back seat. I watch my mom walk out onto the porch with a sad smile, waving at me. I wave back and the car takes off. 

         ♦♦♦ Time Skip 6 Hours ♦♦♦

We arrive just outside the Ackerman home which actually they've got a land of their own. The mansion is a two-three story by the looks of it and is white. There is a fountain outside and the lawn is neatly cut. On the way over here I've seen nothing but trees and flat land, since they're a bit for out of the city.  
Just as i'm getting out of the car a raven haired girl comes bursting through the doors and towards me. I smile brightly with nearly watery eyes as i rush towards her. 

"Eren!!"

"Mikasa!"

I run and leap into her arms hugging her tightly and trying to hold back my tears. She embraces me tightly smiling into my hair, laughing. 

"Eren..." She pulls back and looks me over. 

"You've gotten....short.."she laughs softly. 

I gasp and pretend to be hurt. 

"Excuse you! You just grew too tall! Besides i may still be the same height but i can still kick ass" i roll my eyes as we both laugh. She then helps me take out my luggage and leads me upstairs and shows me to my room. I gasp as i step in looking around. 

"Wow..." I say amazed. 

The room isn't too small, The carpet is a deep Royal blue and the bed is white and looks fluffy. The wall with the headboard of the bed pressed against it is blue with shelves on the wall that has lighting under it giving it a neon blue glow which makes it cool. They're blue drawers on each side of the room and the opposite wall of the blue one has a huge flat screen TV. 

Mikasa smiles. 

"It was me and armin's idea. We know how much you love the ocean.." She blushes pulling her scarf up to hide her blush. 

I smile and hug her.  "Thank you. I feel welcomed and at home already" 

She hugs back tightly and smiles.  
"Well i better let you get changed. Armin will come by to get you." She says walking away but not before waving and closing the door. I nod and set my suitcase down and strip off my clothes, stepping out of them. I quickly change into my outfit and smooth out the clothing, looking into the mirror. The outfit is short revealing my thighs a bit too much, black thigh highs with white frillies at the top, black garter belts going up my thighs and connecting to my black lace panties. Yes, i wear panties. Black Ankle-strap heels, black cuffs around my wrists, white headband with little frilly's on top and a white bow near my neck that's connected to the dress. My collar bones are showing a bit but the outfit seems okay. 

I turn towards the door to leave but freeze when my eyes meet wide blue ones.  Realizing someone was standing there the whole time in the doorway while i changed...my face quickly heats up at the thought. I look at the intruder to give them a piece of my mind and a fist to the face but stop when i realize who it is.

"A-Armin?!?!" I squeak and hiccup, quickly covering my mouth with both hands, blushing deeply. God i hate my nervous habits..

The blond at the door laughs and smiles. "Long time, Eren!" He says walking towards me. 

I take a step back. How the hell is this Armin?! He's put on muscle! Well not to where he's too buff but you can tell he's been working out. And his hair is long and tied into a pony tail in the back, his bangs falling into his blue eyes which sparkle with adoration and...

By now armin has reached me and pulled me into a hug. I have to stand on my tippy toes a bit with my heels because damn he's gotten tall...

"I missed you.." He says releasing me and looks me up and down but staring a bit too long at my thighs. I growl and smack him on the arm. 

"Ouch ! S-sorry!" He blushes looking away. 

I let out a 'hmmph' and cross my arms. "Missed ya too, armie"

He smiles and grabs my arm dragging me out. "Come on I want you to meet everyone else." 

Oh boy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just eren meeting everyone else, basically.

As armin leads me down multiple halls I take in my surroundings. There are a lot of picture frames of people and paintings hanging on walls, and I've noticed that their furniture is french styled which makes this house even more pretty. Their carpeted floor is a deep, deep red and the wallpaper of the walls are a red, but not a too bright red, with gold detailed roses. We pass a couple of maids on the way, who give me curious glances and smiles, and receive small nods from armin.

_ I wonder how Armin's brothers would be like? Would they be as rude as the last people I use to work for? Maybe they'll be nicer, but then again armin has five more brothers so some of them would probably be nice. I hope. _

While continuing to follow armin, I stare at the back of his head. _He's really grown into his body...man puberty hit him like a fucking plane._ I mean, hell, he has more muscles than me! Well I don't work out anyway, but still I have to admit armin has really grown handsome. I wouldn't be surprised if tons of people have flirted with him. The thought of people touching armin in such ways makes me clench my teeth and fists. I notice armin has looked at me from the corner of his eye and raises an eyebrow, smirking a bit. I shrug waving my hand and look away. After awhile armin speaks up, 

"Everyone is at lunch right now, so It'll be better to introduce yourself there. You can have lunch with me since you're new here. Someone will give you a tour later on so you don't get lost. Oh, and my older brother Levi has invited some friends over so you'll also get to meet them because they'll be around quite a lot." Armin chuckles looking down at me. I give a nod at him. 

We turn a corner and head straight for two double black doors. I began to get nervous as we're getting nearer. I remind myself that mikasa and armin will be here with me so there is no reason to be nervous. Armin pushes open the door, holding it for me as I enter and then letting it close behind us. There is a large rectangular table with six chairs on each side and one chair on each end. There is a white table cloth over the table and different dishes of food placed on it. There was also a chandalier. The room is quite loud because of the chatter and no one has noticed us enter. Until armin clears his throat, getting everyone's attention, and all eyes are on us. I look around at the faces at the table and feel my face heat up and quickly look down, fiddling with the frilly apron of my clothing. _Shit. All the guys in this room were hot._

"This is our new staff member. Please make him feel welcomed." Armin says, but I could've sworn there was a threat at the end of his sentence sounding like a ' _or else_ '. I then feel an arm at my back rubbing circles and calming me. I jump a bit when armin's hot breath hits my ear. "Go on, introduce yourself." He whispers, smiling. 

I nod and look up, blushing and clenching my clothing. "I-I'm Eren. E-eren jaeger.." I internally curse myself for stuttering. After a while of awkward silence and I can feel their eyes on me a deep, smooth voice replies,

"Levi". I look around for the source of where it came from and lock eyes with silver ones, which then start to roam up and down my body, and it takes me a couple of seconds to realize the person introduced himself. At the head of the table was a male with an undercut. His hair was a raven color and his eyes were a silver. He looked bored, but somewhat interested and was holding a tea cup by it's rim. He wore a white button up with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and I could tell he was fit with muscles. _If only I could see..._ Although I couldn't see what else he was wearing because he was at the head of the table. 

"I'm Erwin. It's a pleasure to meet you _Eren_ , and you look _very_ fine today." A blonde to levi's left says while eyeing me. His hair is slicked and combed to the side. He gives me a big smile that makes me blush even deeper, staring into his blue twinkling eyes. I hear a 'Tch' come from levi and erwin smirks. He has bushy eyebrows that look like those fuzzy black catapillars I use to find on the ground. He's very muscular with broad shoulders and looks to be very tall. He wears a Navy blue suit with a black tie. Then there is squealing next to him coming from a brunet with brown hair tied into a ponytail, and parted bangs on each side of her face. She wears glasses and is staring at me crazily which scares me. 

"He's _GORGEOUS_!! Look at his eyes! Aren't they a beautiful color?!?! He has nice leg-" 

" _Shut. Up_. Shitty glasses, your annoying face and voice is scaring him." Levi growls at her and then continues to ogle me with his cold eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry Cutie! I'm Hanji Zoe! A friend of Levi's-" 

"Not a friend." 

"And Erwin's!"She continues like levi never interrupted her and smiles at me. I smile back and she squeals again. "Your smile is gorgeous!" 

"Thank you..." I say shyly. 

Erwin chuckles. "Mind hanji. She's just very excited to meet you." 

I shake my head at him, smiling. "I don't mind."

"Don't let hanji scare you. She's just very...ah, hyper-ish?" Armin says only loud enough for me to hear and chuckles softly. 

I shrug. "She's nice."

"Well anyways! Let me introduce everyone else, so we can get this over with quickly. That's horseface," 

"Hey! _Mushroom_ head, I have a name y'know!" A guy with two toned hair scowls at armin. He has gold eyes and actually does resemble a horse. I muffle my laughter with the back of my hand. He wears a simple red plain shirt with a black leather jacket over it. "And it's _Jean_." Jean mumbles. He looks me over with his eyes and grins. "You look cute in that." Before I can reply Armin interrupts me, 

"The hulk next to him is Reiner." The guy, Reiner, wears a black T-shirt that hugs his form nicely showing his very packed muscles and broad shoulders. He has blonde hair and very light brown eyes, almost like a gold. He smirks, and waves at me winking. "My room is on the third floor, left side and two doors down." He scans me up and down before saying in a suggestive, low tone, "You're welcome anytime, Dolly."

_ wait, Dolly?! _

"Dolly?!" I huff angrily. _Seriously do these people think they can flirt with me on my first day?! They probably just want me in bed like all the other assholes I had to deal with before!_ I clench my fists and Armin tenses beside me, because he starts to rub my back soothingly, which calms me down a bit and I sigh.

"Reiner's talent is being a dick, ignore him bright eyes, don't let him get to you."said levi bluntly while going back to eyeing me. I stomp my foot, and send him a glare. 

"Would you _please_ stop eyeing me?it makes me uncomfortable _sir_ ," I politely say but kind of harshly. 

Levi looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. He sets his tea cup down and crosses his arms over his chest, looking me straight in the eye. Erwin chuckles beside him and hanji cackles. "Hoh? The _brat_ has some fire in him." He looks at me with boredom then says coldly, "No, I won't."

I roll my eyes, and mutter a 'whatever'. Armin points at a guy with freckles sitting next to reiner, who looks kind and actually doesn't eye-fuck me. He smiles waving at me, and I can't help but smile and wave back. "That's marco," armin says. "Nice to meet you eren, I hope we can become great friends." He gives me the biggest smile.

"Me too." I say blushing and look away. 

On the opposite side of levi, which is the right side, there is a guy known as Farlan who smiles and waves at me, and a girl with red hair in pigtails and green eyes that sparkle when they land on me, a.k.a Isabel. She looks like she has a lot of energy.. 

" _Oh my god!_ Armin your friend is _so cute_! He's short too!!" She said excitedly and runs up to me pulling me into a tight hug and quite literally lifts me off the ground.

"Isabel!! put him down!" Armin tugs at her arm.

"Go away! You can't hog him all up for yourself!"Isabel snaps pulling me out of Armin's reach. 

"Wh-wha-?! For _myself_?! No! I-Its not like that! He's my friend!"His face is a bright red as he stutters.

"Yea right! Like you weren't just oggling him like everyone else!!" Isabel glares at him while petting my head.

"Izzy leave the brat alone. You'll suffocate him."Levi sighs and Isabel pouts. "Fine. But he's sitting with me-" 

"He can sit on my lap."

"Reiner quit being a perv! You'll probably just molest him!"I hear hanji's voice.

" _Ouch_. Hey, What do you take me for woman?!"

Isabel has finally let me go just when the doors burst open and in comes mikasa. She looks around until she spots me and heads over to me quickly. "Did they do anything?"She asks growling. 

"No, I'm fi-"

"Are you sure?"She turns me around to look me over for any injuries and I huff because of _course_ there is no argument when she is in mother-hen mode. I then hear some cat calls and whistles and blush furiously, realizing that my back was facing to everyone so I quickly turn around and pull my clothing a bit further down trying to cover myself. Mikasa sends everyone glares except for isabel. 

"Come, sit."she pulls out a chair next to Isabel and I sit. She sits right next to me and Armin, next to her. 

"So eren, how old are you?" Erwin asks me politely while smiling. 

"18, but I'll be 19 in a few months." I say shyly, and take the bread mikasa has been trying to shove into my mouth since the second I sat down. 

"Ah." 

"Brat, Have you ever cleaned before? I don't want a maid who is shitty at their job." Levi looks at me and waits for a reply. 

 "I can clean perfectly fine sir." I glare, and he glares right back, which scares me a little, then coldly responds. 

"You need a discipline, I won't have that attitude towards me. You show me _respect_ , understand?" He growls and stares at me coldly. Before I could reply mikasa stabs her fork through her steak roughly, causing the plate to break in half and sends levi the coldest glare.

"No one...Will lay a hand on eren." She growls and clenches her teeth. " _Ever_ ." Her eyes turn dark and this time she's looking at all her brothers.

I hear jean gulp, and look away. Levi seems unfazed by the glare and goes back to sipping his tea and then Hanji then laughs nervously, breaking the tension in the room.

_ thank, god. _

"Well Eren, is this your first time working as a maid?"she asks and shoves a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. I shake my head. "No. I've worked for a family before." 

"Really? Who?" She asks curiously, leaning forward. 

"Ah, just the Inocencio family..that's it. They paid well though."

"Wait, the  _Inocencio_ family?!"Armin looks at me with a shocked face.

"Yes.."I frown confused. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nevermind..heh."Armin laughs nervously and I raise an eyebrow. 

"Armin has never liked Shabi. The son. He's also had a crush on his sister."Mikasa says casually. 

"Mikasa!"Armin looks at her betrayed and she shrugs making me laugh. 

"Eren are you single?"Hanji suddenly looks at me with a sparkle in their eye and a roll comes hurling at her, hitting them in the cheek a bit hard. "Ouch! Levi!!"She complains. 

I smirk. "Actually, yes I am. But why does it matter?" I look at her and tilt my head confused as to why she would ask such a question. Suddenly I feel all eyes on me.  I hear a mutter of 'cute' and something along the lines of 'puppy' multiple times in the background and could've sworn a mutter came from levi, but ignore it.  

Hanji laughs and coos at me. "Just asking!" She looks at the clock on the wall and stands up pushing her chair back. "Well! I should get to work. It was nice meeting you eren!"She hollers as she runs out the door. Suddenly I hear everyone else standing up and I do the same, realizing I'm the only short person in this room and I pout. 

"Lunch with you was great, Eren. We should do this more often."Erwin smiles and I feel my heart flutter. 

"Yea, same here Dolly, Although we should talk more." I look to reiner seeing him wink at me. I roll my eyes. Of course they're flirting. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around coming face to chest and look up. 

"oh, hey marco!"I smile kindly and he blushes, holding out his hand. 

"I can show you around if you'd like."He gives me a bright grin. I nod my hand accepting it. 

"Will you be okay eren?"Mikasa asks as she turns ro me and I nod. 

"Dammit marco! I was gonna show him around!"I hear jean say from across the room. 

"You were just gonna molest poor Eren-boo!"Isabel yells while walking out with Levi, and farlan, but not before sending me a smile and wave. 

"Hah?! How dare you!!" 

I laugh and marco tugs me along, my ankle-strap heels softly tapping at the polished wooden floor. As we're heading for the door I feel eyes on my and turn to see armin glaring, not at me, but at marco and our connected hands. His eyes are dark and he's clenching his teeth. 

_ well, fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sucky. I know it's horrible, and not enough description. I'm sorreh v.v


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay eren, the first floor is where we have our kitchen, dining room, library, you name it. Third and second floor is where the bedrooms are, although our rooms are on the third floor, our staff's are on the second. By the way where is your room?"Marco asked looking at me as we walked down a hall with a white tiled floor and dark red walls that had windows looking out onto the neatly trimmed garden. We are on the West side of the building and had just passed the dining room, heading towards two big white doors at the end of the hallway, where I'm assuming is the kitchen. I look up at him and smile.

"Oh! My room? Well, it's on the third floor. Why?"I tilt my head.

Marco shakes his head smiling. "Just curious is all. Uh, so when do you have days off and breaks?"

"Hmm.."I tap my chin while trying to remember my schedule. "Well, I have the weekends off, and I wake up at six am so I have a break around twelve to one. Then my work ends around 8:30."

"Ah, well you're free to use your free time to anything in the building."Marco gives me a kind smile that has me blushing.  _Damn, his face should be illegal._

"Thank you.."I look away shyly. 

When we reach the end of the hallway, Marco pushes open the doors and let's me walk in first, which I do mumbling a 'thank you' to him. I take in my surroundings and my thought was right. This was the kitchen and  _damn it's so fucking huge._ There are some maids and servants about doing their work which consists of cooking, cleaning, or both. They turn to us and greet Marco with a bow and me with a smile or nod. I watch in amazement as they work fast. 

"Can you cook?"Marco asks. 

"Of course! I love cooking!"I say brightly causing Marco to chuckle and pat my head. 

"You're welcome to help them anytime."

I giggle at the pat and blush. 

"Come on , I still have a lot to show you."He says and turns to leave with me following after him. 

 

 

 ****♦♦♦♦

 

When Marco is finished showing me around he tells me I can start off at the library which, needs a bit cleaning and organizing. So here I am dusting off the shelves, and putting the books where they belong by the author. I've been here for a whole hour because of course it's a huge fucking library and there are hundreds of books and long as fuck shelves that are 10 feet high. I had to use the latter to reach a top shelf and thank fuck no one is here to laugh at my shortness, otherwise they'd recieve a Jaeger fist to their eyes. 

"Ah, be careful." A voice suddenly startles me causing me to drop the book I was about to place on the shelf and lose my grip on the latter, falling backwards with a yelp. 

"Eren!" 

Strong arms caught me before I could hit the floor and I look up to meet blue eyes. 

"M-Mr.Erwin.."

His expression suddenly changes into concern. "Eren are you alright?"He asks worriedly and I nod. He sighs and smiles at me. 

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He chuckles

 _"Me?! You_  were the one who scared me!"I pout. 

"Well, I'm so sorry-"

" _what. The. Fuck."_ A deep voice interrupts him. 

We turn to see Levi with a scowl on his face. 

"A-ah!"I yelp realizing that erwin was holding me bridal style, and wiggle around to get out of his grip. 

"Mr.Levi! Ahm, we-we were just-"I stutter out an excuse and Levi's face darkens when his eyes land on my hand...

Which is on Erwin's chest. Must've got there during my struggling...fuck. I feel my cheeks heat up and I stutter out an apology. 

"Eren fell off the latter and I caught him."Erwin bluntly states and gently puts me down. I immediately dust off my clothing and fix it, not making eye contact with levi. 

"Tch. Clumsy brat."Levi rolls his eyes. "Oi, look at me."He orders when I don't meet his eyes, and I immediately shoot my head up and look at him, still blushing furiously. 

"Y-yes sir?"

He stares at me for a bit before speaking, "Prepare tea and bring it to my room."He turns to leave and walks away. 

"Yes sir!"I internally pat myself on the back for not stuttering. 

Erwin clears his throat making me jump a bit, forgetting he was there. "So how are you liking it here?"He asks smiling. 

"Oh! It's great. Everyone's nice! Well..except for Mr.Levi"I mutter the last part and erwin laughs softly. 

_he's so handsome..._

"Yes Levi can be scary and mean at times but, really, he's not bad."He pats my head.

What is it with people and my head?

"So ahm, did you need something sir?"I ask remembering erwin must've came here for something. 

"Ah, no. Not anymore.."He says, his face darkening for a second before it disappears quickly and is replaced with a bright smile. "Well I'll see you later, _eren._  Better you hurry with the tea before levi gets furious."He walks away but not before waving at me. 

_sheesh...what the hell was that?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there were any mistakes so I can fix it plz!  
> Sorry this chap was short...   
> But next chap is levi and eren. Yay!  
> Ahaha... ._. *awkward silence*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is invited to go to a café with Armin and mikasa and meets someone familiar there.

My black ankle-strapped heels tap softly against the carpeted floor as I make my way towards Levi's door. I didn't know where his room was so I had to ask a maid for directions. It was a good thing my work ends in an hour because Armin has invited me to come with him and mikasa to a small café in town, saying they serve good drinks there. Although seeing Levi makes me nervous and a bit uncomfortable because he looks intimidating, I guess I'll have to get used to it since I'll be seeing him a lot lately. He doesn't seem like the talkative type and I just wanna get this over with so I can go hang with Armin and not have to be around Levi. 

A few seconds later I arrive in front of a black door with a crystal like door knob. I use my right hand to hold the tray of tea while I knock on the door twice with the other. After a few seconds I hear a calm 'come in' and enter. I realize this isn't his room but his office which is neat with simple furniture. The walls are painted grey and the floors are black but carpeted. On the right side of the room are black leather sofas and a small coffee table in front of it. 

The left side of the room has a huge black, bookshelf with a armchair by it. There are several File cabinets up against the wall with picture frames of a woman that looks like Levi on it. Maybe his mother? Then in the middle of the room is Levi's desk, which he is sitting at, with windows behind it that have grey curtains. 

Levi looks up at me and eyes me up and down, making me fidget. "There." He points to the coffee table on the right side of the room. I nod, walking towards it and set the tray down. Bending down a bit, I immediately pour his tea in a cup and as I'm setting the teapot down, I feel eyes on me and quickly stand up. "Your tea is ready sir-" I turn around only to bump into something hard. I let out a yelp, nearly falling back on the coffee table if it weren't for an arm that caught me from doing so. I look up and meet silver orbs.

 

"Tch, clumsy brat." 

 

"Oh! uh, I'm sorry! I didn't-" 

 

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway." He pulls me up against his chest with an arm around my waist, gripping tightly. I look up at him and realize how the top three buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned, revealing sharp collar bones. 

 

I blush furiously and look away. "S-sir.." I hiccup and quickly cover my mouth making him smirk. 

 

"Don't hide it," He purrs, pulling my hand away and the other hand at my waist slides lower until it's rubbing my thigh. 

 

I gasp and set my hands on his chest, attempting to push him away. "Hey, what are you-" Suddenly I feel him lower his face to my neck and lick the skin there making me shiver. 

 

" _Eren_..." He growls and I whine when two hands roughly grab my ass, pulling me even closer against his body. He breathes against my neck nipping it lightly, his hands slowly rubbing up and down my body, and sliding under my panties-when two hard knocks interrupt our heated session, making me shove Levi away and put as much distance possible. 

 

The door opens and Armin walks in. "There you are eren!" He gives me a soft smile and looks at Levi then back at me as if he's trying to figure out what went on. "You okay? Your face is a little re-"

 

"I'm very fine! Let's go!" I laugh nervously and walk towards Armin, dragging him out the room and down the hall. I hiccup lightly and blush, covering my mouth. 

 

"Eren you're nervous. I know something went on in there. what did he do? did he hurt you?" Armin asked with a serious tone, stopping me and spinning me around to face him, his grip on my shoulders tight. 

 

"Of course not!" I say and huff. "Let's just go now okay? I want a break."

 

Armin muttered something under his breath and nodded, letting me go. 

 

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

 

I sat at a booth in the café while Armin and Mikasa went to get our drinks.

Pulling the black jacket closer against my body, I let out a sigh. It was pretty cold in the café and I didn't bring my own jacket with me so Armin let me use his. It was a bit bigger, but warm and cozy. The edges around the hood were covered in fur, tickling me a bit. The sleeves were long to where it ended to my knuckles and the jacket ended to my mid hip. I decided to wear something simple like a pair of tight skinny jeans with my black sneakers and grey T-shirt that hugged my form. I didn't want to remember what happened back in Levi's office even though I'm pretty sure Armin knows what went on but wouldn't speak of it. After the incident in Levi's office Armin has gotten a bit closer to me, as if someone would snatch me up right in front of him. I chuckled at the thought. 

 

"Here you go Eren, one hot cocoa for you!" Armin smiled and set down my cup in front of me, while mikasa came up from behind him and took a seat right across from me. 

 

"Thanks Armie." I say and blow on my hot cocoa to cool it down as Armin takes a seat beside me.  

 

"So how are your parents?" Mikasa asks, taking a sip of her drink and I shrug. 

 

"They're okay. Dad is away on business again." I say and sigh. 

 

"Aww is Eren lonely? don't worry I'm here!" Armin teases with a smirk and wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me against his side. 

 

"Am not!" I puff out my cheeks angrily and struggle to get out of his grip, making him laugh. "Lemme go! you..you...! ugh!!" I growl and give up turning my head away from him. Armin rubs his cheek against mine, giggling. 

 

"Eh? what happened to the hot-headed Eren we know?"

 

"Armin!!" I squeak when I feel him tickle my side. I giggle uncontrollably when he doesn't stop, and try to push him away. Mikasa eyes us with a smile on her face. 

 

"C-cut i-it ou-out!!" I gasp for breath and Squirm in his hold. 

 

"Armin let him breathe." I hear mikasa say. Thank you! 

Armin then lets go of me, making me slump in my seat gasping for air. 

 

"Asshole.." I mumble causing him to chuckle. 

 

"Couldn't help it." He grins and takes a sip of his drink. I grumble more and stand up. 

 

"I'll be right back." I say and walk away from the booth, heading towards the restrooms. I enter to see it's empty and sigh. 

 

Once I'm finished I wash my hands with soap and then dry them with a paper towel. As I'm walking out of the restroom I hear a familiar voice call my name, 

 

"Eren?"

 

_Shit. what the hell? it can't be..._

 

I turn around and am met with cold blue eyes and a cocky grin. "Xavi?" I say in shock and take in his form. _He's certainly changed...what the hell? is everyone but me getting hot lately?!_  

 

Xavi is almost as tall as Erwin but a bit shorter with his blonde hair combed off the sides and some strands of hair fall onto his face. He has a strong jawline, muscular form, and pale skin. And that stupid cocky grin is _still_ on his face. He catches my eye and tilts his head a bit. 

 

"Huh. I didn't think I'd ever see you again after you quit working for my father." He smirks and I huff, crossing my arms. 

 

"Yea? I didn't think so too. Even after you've been trying to get into my pants and I gave you a good beating." I grin, making him grit his teeth and sigh. 

 

"We were teens back then, y'know? Sheesh. you act like I'm gonna jump you or something _Jaeger_."

 

I glare at him and set my hand on my hip. "What? are you saying you're a ' _changed_ ' man now?"

 

"Of course, I'm a _gentleman_ now." He says and grabs my hand kissing the back of it before standing up straight and slipping a card in my palm. I blush and look away. 

 

"Wh-whatever..." I mutter and glance down at the card in my hand. 

 

"Well, see you around Jaeger." He says and nods his head once at me before walking off. I sigh and shake my head shoving the card into my pocket and head back towards Armin and mikasa. As I'm getting nearer they pause their chatting and look up at me. 

 

"Hey, why'd you take so long huh?" Armin tilts his head while mikasa eyes me for any hints of bruises. 

 

"I'm fine mikasa and I just met up with an old... _Friend_." I say and squeeze by Armin to get to my spot. "Soooo.. what were you guys talking about?" I smile and try to change the topic. 

 

"Well me and Mikasa wanted to go to the beach this Sunday. want to go with us?" He asks and brushes a strand of hair out of his face. My eyes light up and I nod excitedly. 

 

"Hell yea! As if you'd go without me anyway." I smirk and they laugh softly. 

 

"We'd get our ass kicked if we did." Mikasa smiles. 

 

"Mhm, damn right." I sip my hot cocoa when I suddenly feel a pinch on my cheek and lower my cup to glare at Armin. "Armin _cut it out_!!" I hiss and slap his hand away. He only laughs and pokes me in the side making me squeak and jump a bit in my seat. 

"Dammit Ar!" I growl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late. I am currently working on a mermaid Ereri story but I'm not gonna publish it yet because I want to at least make 10 chapters before I do. I'm also making other stories like In his Eyes where I'm also working on chapters for that. Soooo sorreh.   
> Ah, hope you enjoy? Sorry I'm a sucky writer eue


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's day is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some possessive Armin? ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)  
> And sorry for the late updating. Had no WiFi for like... A week or two :L it was painful. I think I made Armin a bit...out of character but oh whale? XD

"Eren! Hurry up!!" Armin hollered out as I removed my shirt. Today the three of us (me, Armin, and mikasa) decided to go to the beach together and just enjoy our time. It was extremely hot today and we were all sweating by the time we arrived to the beach. There wasn't many people today which made it more enjoyable and peaceful.

 

After claiming one of the tables and setting down our stuff Armin and Mikasa had excitedly ran off towards the water like it was the last time they were going. Mikasa wore her red bikini that had little gold designs making it stand out and shine under the sun. She was extremely eye-catching and beautiful even with the bikini. If I had to be honest, mikasa was the hottest girl at the beach right now, with her amazing figure and silky black hair. Then there was Armin who had blue board shorts and let down his hair that reached to his shoulders, and you could see his forming abs and muscles. I was wearing small, bright green short shorts that matched my eyes and revealed a lot of my thighs along with a small crop top that is the same color. I knew I wasn't bad looking so I had no reason to feel self-conscious.

 

As I was about to head towards the water, heard a really loud honking that caught my attention and was gathering most people's attention from the beach, as well as Mikasa and Armin. Curiously, I turned around to look and my jaw nearly dropped at the sight with my eyes widening. Coming out of a sleek, black, expensive looking car, was Levi, who was shirtless. Except, he wasn't alone. Coming out of the drivers side was Erwin and from the back Jean, Reiner, and Marco. what the hell?! Did they ever say they were _coming_ to the beach?  I thought for a minute, trying to think back to my conversations with them. Well, honestly, I couldn't complain when I was practically drooling at the five men that had spotted me and were coming my way. They were all shirtless, except for Jean, and packed with muscles, showing off their abs that I couldn't keep my eyes off. _Dear lord, have I gone to heaven?_

 

Levi wore black shorts and still had that bored expression as always, with a white towel wrapped around the back of his neck. Erwin was carrying his backpack over his shoulder with a bright smile on his face, and wore dark blue shorts. Reiner and Marco had red shorts, marco's a darker shade, while Reiner had a cocky grin, with his arms crossed and Marco had a kind but bright smile. Jean had Grey shorts and a thin, plain, white T-shirt that had clung to his muscular frame. 

 

"Yo, Eren! What's up?" Reiner smirked as the five men came to a stop in front of me. 

 

I blushed trying not to seem obvious that I was staring at them. "Uh, well..Uhm-"

 

" _What_ are you guys doing here?" A hiss came from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see a pissed off Armin. _Eesh._ Jean scoffed and looked at him, smirking.  

"Aw, don't be like that Armie-"

 

"Don't call me that."

 

"We got bored and had nothing to do at home, so we were like 'hey, why not go hang with Eren and Armin?' so yea, we're here. Plus It's fucking hot today." He finished. 

 

Levi tilted his head at Armin and stared at him indifferently. "Relax brat. We're here to enjoy our time not deal with your shitty attitude-"

 

"You're not welcome here-" Levi glared at him for his interruption.

 

"Aw, come on Armie! let them hang with us!" I looked up at him and realized Mikasa was standing behind him. 

 

"But, Eren! This was suppose to be for only us three! not them!! Besides, we always go to the beach together..." he grumled and glared at his five brothers, who didn't seem to care. 

 

"Well, they're here now aren't they? C'mon! They're your brothers! besides we can choose another day to hang out okay? just us three." Looking up at him, I put on my best puppy dog eyes while mikasa was giving death glares at her brothers. Armin looked down at me like he was going to protest but his face immediately soften and he grumbled a 'Fine, whatever' before hugging me and nuzzling my head. "Hey! Let go! I'm not some puppy!!" I growled, snapping and he laughed. 

 

 

**Armin's P.O.V**

 

It made me furious seeing my brothers here even after I told them to not bother us today. I mean, It's obvious why they're here! They only want to ogle Eren! _My_ Best friend. I held back the growl I wanted to let out. After I heard the honking and saw the familiar car, I realized my day with just me, Eren and Mikasa was going to be ruined.

 

When Eren protested that I let them stay, not like they were going to leave anyway, and gave me the puppy eyes, I could not refuse. My heart was beating rapidly when I saw those big green eyes of his looking up at me and couldn't help but nuzzle him. Although just because I let them stay doesn't mean I'm not going to be watching them like a hawk. I know they are up to something, after all, it's obvious they came here to see Eren in his shorts that showed off his ass nicely. I mean, I couldn't blame them, Eren in those shorts was just too enticing with his shapely legs, petite curvy form, and slender frame. His tan skin glistened in the light and his eyes were just so beautiful with it's green-blue color and gold flecks around the irises that made his eyes glow so brightly everytime they shifted in the sun. 

 

Looking up from Eren I saw the way everyone was eyeing his behind and just roaming his body with their eyes, and I felt like running them over with a plane so I could cover Eren and protect him from everyone else. I jumped a bit when Eren's excited voice broke me from my thoughts. 

 

"Hey!! Let's go swimming! C'mon it'll be fun now that we have more people!" He dashed off towards the water. Honestly, he looked so cute when he was happy and excited. I turned towards everyone else to see them dropping their stuff and running after Eren, although Levi preferred to walk. I clenched my fist tightly and breathed through my nose, trying to calm myself down. I looked at mikasa and she just raised an eyebrow as if saying 'Well?'. I sighed and ran after them. 

 

Once I was in the water and just swimming around, I didn't want to get too close to eren otherwise i'd seem clingy, I looked around for him only to find him perched on Jean's shoulder while jean was holding onto his thighs. 

 

"WOO!" Eren cheered and laughed making jean chuckle. Reiner was trying to knock eren off by tickling his sides causing him giggle uncontrollably and squirm.

 

"Q-quit it R-reiner you-!!" There was a loud splash and Eren popped out of the water pouting, with his wet hair clinging to his face. I snickered to myself. He looks like a angry little cat. 

 

"Jackass!" Eren growled and Reiner just laughed.

 

"Oops." Reiner grinned and winked causing the shorter male to blush, turning to look away. 

 

I huffed and grit my teeth. How dare they steal his attention?! 

 

 

**Eren's P.O.V.**

 

I was swimming in circles around Erwin while he was eyeing me with a raised eyebrow. "Eren are you trying to tempt me?"

 

I snickered at him and smirked. "Of course not!" He stared at me for a few seconds before lunging at me and I dodged out of his way and bumped into something hard behind me. As I was about to turn around, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and one under my knees, lifting me up out of the water. I squealed and squirmed, blushing furiously since one of his hands was dangerously close to my ass. 

 

" _Levi!_ Put me down!!" 

 

He looked at me with a emotionless face. "Hoh? Why? you sound like you're having fun with me carrying you like this. Or..." He trailed off, his voice suddenly deep and low. He whispered into my ear. "Do you like being this close to me? Is that why you're blushing? _Eren_." 

 

I covered my face with my hands. "No!" I hiccuped and he finally let go of me. I heard him chuckle behind me as I dived under the water and resurfaced back up a few feet away from him.

 

I swept my wet hair back and nearly screamed when something wrapped around me. I looked back to see a smirking Jean and growled. 

 

"Damn you Horse-face!" I squirmed trying to free myself only to make his grip tighten. 

 

"Hah?! Horse-face?! at least i'm not short!!" He snickered. My eyes widen when I realized what he just said. That _bastard!!_ how dare he?!?!

 

"Yea, well, This _Shortie_ is gonna kick your ass!!!" I snapped and began to struggle furiously.

 

Suddenly arms were pulling me away from jean's broad chest into a new one. 

 

"Leave him be!!" Armin snapped, glaring at a scowling jean and his arms tighten a bit painfully around me, earning a little squeak. 

 

"Armin! I'm not a kid! I can kick ass and defend myself!" I huff. 

 

Armin let's go and looks a bit flustered causing me to smile. _he looks adorable_  

 

After a bit of swimming and messing around, I leave the water and shiver when the wind blows. Mikasa was preparing food while I searched through my pack for a towel and after a second or two of searching I realized I hadn't gotten any spare clothes or towel. Guess I was too excited for today I forgot. I huff and cross my arms, trembling. 

 

"Eren did you forget your clothes?" Armin asks while drying his hair with a towel. I smile sheepishly at him and nod. 

 

"Y-yeah.."

 

He turns back to his bag and pulls out a long, white button up shirt and hands it to me along with an extra towel. I blush accepting it and smile at him.

 

"Thank you, Armin." I say and he nods blushing. The towel is warm so I wrap it around my small body and sit down on the bench. Someone else occupies the seat next to me and when I look up, I meet with silver-blue eyes.  

 

"Hey, Levi." I look away, hoping he won't notice the blush forming on my cheeks. 

 

I hear a chuckle and he responds, "Did you forget your clothes?" He eyes the button up shirt I have and he scowls a bit. What's his problem? 

 

"Yeah.." I say and look at him. 

 

"I see." He looks away and takes out his phone. 

 

Marco sits on the other side of me and smiles. "Hey, Eren." He says and holds out a plate of chocolate cookies. I gasp and my eyes sparkle. 

 

"Cookies?!" He nods and offers me some which I gladly take. 

 

"Thank you Marco." I smile up at him like he's a god. His face turns a bright red and he stutters a 'you're welcome'.

 

After everyone has seated, we all talk and make conversation with eachother while we ate. When I was finished me and Armin built a couple of Sand castles, a few of them destroyed by Jean and Reiner which had me chasing after them to kick their ass, and we even collected seashells. By the time it was 8pm I was sitting on the bench exhausted and sleepily dozing off with my arms crossed on the table and my head in my arms. I felt someone pick me up and then heard Armin call out for mikasa before I slipped into my world of dreams.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go back and fix errors later \\[•∆•]/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Farlan x Eren time and Everyone-fighting-over-Eren time.

The past few weeks have been hell for Eren, he was almost constantly harassed and teased by the Ackerman brothers. Throughout his days he'd receive slaps on the ass when he bent down(mostly by Levi), whistles when he'd reach up to get something from a high shelf, his uniform lifting up above his thighs and ass, hungry stares when he'll just walk by, minding himself. It was tiring. He was tired of it all and sometimes, most of the time, a sweet freckled saint would come and save him like knight in shinning armor. 

 

Today was Friday and his "work" ended 20 minutes ago so he changed into small white short-shorts, also known as Ass shorts, because well, they're made for his ass, duh. He also decided to wear the black jacket Armin let him borrow back at the café, because it was a bit cold in the hallways, and anyways he hadn't bothered to give it back cause that's the kind of friend he is. After finishing pulling up the last black thigh high, Eren walked out his room and headed towards the theatre room, or as eren liked to call it, Movie Room, cause y'know...it's for watching movies...so entering the room, choosing a scary movie, and sitting down on the sofa, Eren was unaware of the shadow following him and slipping inside. 

 

Eren watched the movie with big, interested bright eyes, and was too focused on the big giant screen to notice or hear the footsteps that stopped right behind him. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and felt tense when everything went quiet, 

 

 _Don't hide there moron!! and stop breathing so heavily!!! he's gonna hear you, you sack of dipshit!_ Eren screamed in his mind as he watched the woman on TV hide in a closet from the murderer. 

 

"Yo, Eren!" 

 

Eren jumped and screamed, nearly falling off the couch, just as the woman did too from being caught but Eren from nearly having his heart jump right out his mouth. Turning to face the asshole that was laughing, he glared and pouted his perfect, soft pink lips. 

 

"Farlan! Why?! _Why?!?"_ Eren's looked at him with big eyes that made him look like a hurt puppy and Farlan resisted the urge to hug him. 

 

 

 _Goddammit he looks so fucking cute_ , Farlan sighed tiredly and made his way around the couch, collapsing on Eren who squealed and pushed at him with small hands. 

 

"Get off me you brute!!" 

 

Farlan smirked at their positions. He was laying on top of Eren like a starfish, who was squirming and had his legs spread with Farlan in between. Honestly, Farlan would admit that being in between Eren's legs while he squirmed cutely and was blushing deeply would be a huge turn on but then he'd probably be slapped by Eren and beaten to death by a jealous Levi so he tried not to pop a boner and seem like a creep. 

 

"Ereeeeennnn, let me watch the movie with you," He grumbled into the shorter male's neck, making him blush furiously and stutter. 

 

"Fine! but get off cause you're heavy as hell!!" Eren squeaked and growled making Farlan pout and fake a hurt look. 

 

"Ouch, calling me fat? That's rude Eren," He chuckled and sat up, moving away from him to the other end of the couch. Eren rolled his eyes but asked,

 

"How'd you know I was in here?" 

 

"I followed you."

 

"That's creepy and makes me uncomfortable Farlan."

 

"Sorry," He said sheepishly causing Eren to giggle and sit down with both legs hanging off the couch that couldn't even reach the floor yet. 

 

 _Adorable_...Farlan whispered in his mind but looked up when Eren patted his thighs. 

 

"C'mere, I wanna play with your hair while we watch the movie." Eren said like it was the most casual thing in the world, and pressed play on the remote as Farlan went to lay down on the couch with his head in Eren's lap. He tried not to blush and sigh at the feeling of the soft warm skin of Eren's thigh, even as he could smell the welcoming scent of ocean with flowers coming Eren. He turned his head to see the movie, as he felt Eren's soft small fingers run through his blonde hair.

 

 

Half way into the movie they didn't hear the door to the room opening, due to how loud the movie was or the footsteps that stopped when it came upon the sight of them. 

 

"Oi, Farlan, what the hell are you doing?" a deep voice hissed that startled them both. 

 

Eren looked back and meet steel, cold eyes that no doubt looked ready to slaughter everything in it's path. Hell even the Devil would run and hide under a rock from one look at those eyes. Eren tried not to cower or shake when Levi walked around the couch, his footsteps seeming to echo the large room even as the movie played. He stopped in front of them, Eren's fingers pausing in farlan's hair, while Farlan was unaffected by Levi's gaze. 

_Maybe cause they're best friends_...? Eren thought until Levi suddenly roughly pushed Farlan off the couch, who let out a 'hey!', and took his place, sitting beside Eren and throwing an arm over the back of the couch. Farlan got up, and shot Levi a glare before looking up and saw that _Marco_ had suddenly appeared and took the other empty place beside Eren. 

 

"Ooh! Are we watching a scary movie? Cool!" He smiled sweetly at Eren who blushed making Levi scoff. 

 

"Tch, it isn't even scary."

 

"It doesn't have to be! At least it's interesting!" Eren defended glaring at Levi, while they both seemed to forget Farlan was even in the room until he sat between Eren's legs on the floor. Eren blushing while Marco and Levi threw dark glares at Farlan who only smirked and crossed his arms. 

 

"Hey what is everyone-" A voice said but was cut off by the sight. 

 

10 Minutes later Eren is surrounded by the Ackerman's brothers, mikasa who only stood behind eren with arms wrapped protectively around his neck, the brothers fighting over a spot on the couch to get closer to Eren, who obliviously only watched the movie, while eating popcorn from a bowl that Marco so kindly brought. Armin was bickering with Farlan while Jean and Reiner tried to shove Marco away from Eren but only received dark, promising horrible death, glares. Everyone seemed to stop their bickering and shoving, especially Levi, who paused his punch that was aimed at Erwin for trying to pull him away from eren, when Eren brought his hand up to his face to lick his greasy fingers, eyes focused on the screen, tongue slowly licking up and down each finger before he wrapped his pink plump lips around them and sucked, doing the same to the rest, unaware of all the lustful eyes watching him. Except, mikasa was sending death glares to everyone, threatening to cut off their balls in their sleep.

 

Eren set the bowl down on the small brown table in front of the couch and stood up stretching, the arch of his back and curviness of his body tempting everyone in the room. He blinked his eyes tiredly, and yawned softly.

 

"Eren are you tired? I can carry you to your room if you want," Marco smiled, hoping he would say yes but Eren only shook his head smiling softly. 

 

"Thank you Marco but it's alright, I can walk plus i'm probably-Ah!" Eren yelped as he was lifted up easily by strong arms. "Levi!! Put me down!"

 

"Brat, you weigh nothing," Levi said and blinked at him before walking towards the door, but not before shooting everyone dark glares. Eren only blushed furiously and hid his face.  

 

 _Fuck my life,_ Eren pouted.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being late, and i decided to add a bit of farlan x Eren, also I have no wifi at home so i posted this while in the hospital, visiting my cousin so yea. Im also working on new Riren stories cuz Erens booty is hawt and I can't resist it. 
> 
> I came up with a new Riren story! Well an Idea, I saw this picture of Eren kneeling naked in the snow...well not naked cuz he's wearing a Jacket with gloves and a little bag covering his ...ahem... Dick, anyways! I thought it was hot and he looks sooooo much like an uke, so My head was like ding! And yea now im working on a Riren book of Criminal Levi x Eren, where like Levi is a escaped criminal and finds Eren, who is lost in the snow, and kidnaps him and- oh my god im so weird, k ima go now, byeee guys!
> 
> Oh and lemme know if there are mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Marco/Eren fluff.

Marco was seated at the table with his other siblings while they ate breakfast. It was a bright Saturday morning, everyone was up and about, doing their usual, while Marco was thinking about heading out to the café for a bit.

 

 Glancing around the table at his siblings-Jean and Reiner were arguing over who'd get the last bread roll, Mikasa and Armin were in there own little conversation while Levi just sipped his tea, looking to be in thought, Erwin trying to include Levi in his conversation. Just as Marco was about to stand and take his leave, the double doors to the room were pushed open and a small figure walked in, causing Marco's jaws drop and blush furiously at the sight before him(and he was pretty sure everyone in the room was staring as well).

 

Eren stood before him in nothing but a white, long-sleeve shirt, the ends of the sleeves reaching to his knuckles of his small hand, and the bottom hem of the shirt ending around his mid thigh, revealing beautiful long legs. Part of the shirt slipped off Eren's shoulder, revealing smooth, beautiful tan skin, and Marco would be lying if he said he wasn't itching to bite it. Also he definitely didn't have to look to know the others were staring at Eren with hungry and lustful eyes, especially Levi, that guy was a creepy pervert when it came to Innocent, and young Eren. Yawning Eren rubbed his eyes with his sleeve-covered fist and ran a hand through his bed hair, some of the ends of his hair were slightly curling around his face and some sticking up in places, Marco noted. One word stuck in Marco's mind at the sight of an erotic, morning Eren. 

 

 _Cute_.

 

"E-Eren!" Marco greeted and hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. "Would you like breakfast? I saved you a plate." He smiled warmly at Eren, who perked up at the sound of his name. 

 

Nodding as he walked towards him, Eren smiled at Marco. "Yes! Thank you so much Marco, you didn't have to though..." Eren blushed as he took a seat next to the freckled male who chuckled and was oblivious to the jealous and murderous glares being sent his way.  

 

"No no, Jean and Reiner would've eaten all the breakfast by the time you got here. Besides, you should eat."

 

"Hey! Calling me fat?! Fight me Marco!" Jean hollered.

 

"Anyways, uhm... Eren?" Marco asked nervously as Eren turned his head to look at him, one cheek stuffed with the bitten bread roll he was currently holding in his hand, blinking owlishly at him. Marco resisted the strong urge to hug the smaller and adorable brunette but was afraid he'd crush him. "Would you like to go get some coffee later...?" Marco looked into those shinning, bright seafoam eyes and couldn't help but stare at the golden and violet specks around Eren's irises. _He truly is beautiful....._

 

Eren swallowed and nodded his head, smiling with those tempting and plump, soft lips of his. "Yea! Of course Marco," He reached over with his free hand and gently touched Marco's cheeks, as if he were about to kiss him, causing the poor freckled young saint's face to turn red, heart beating so fast he felt like passing out. Giggling Eren pulled his hand back and resumed eating his breakfast, while Marco tried to regain control of himself, trying to calm his fast beating heart. 

 

Standing up to leave, Marco ignored the furious glares directed at him by Levi and Armin, and left the room, finally letting a chuckle of triumph out once he was outside.

 

 

 

"Anything you'd like, Eren?" 

 

"Just hot cocoa is fine." Eren said as he took a seat across from Marco who hummed in agreement. Eren was wearing brown ankle-boots, small black shorts, a white sleeved shirt that fell over his hips, and the jacket he borrowed from Armin but refused to give back. The thought of Eren smelling like Armin irritated him.

 

"Alright," Marco nodded and after ordering and waiting for the drinks, he turned to the small brunette in front of him. "Erhm...." _Dammit, don't screw this up marco!_ "So anywhere you wanna go after this? I'd be more than glad to take you anywhere," His face flushed when Eren blinked at him with those big pretty eyes and giggled. 

 

"How about the park, hm?" Eren snickered but smiled anyway. Marco nodded his head, his brown eyes staring at the table in a shy manner. After a few seconds of silence he nearly jumped when he felt a foot brush up his leg. Looking up he met Eren's gaze who  only blinked innocently and batted his long lashes. "What?" 

 

"Uh-"

 

"Here are your drinks!" A young male waiter set their drinks down, and grinned but when he noticed Eren, he seemed to be staring at him more than he should because Marco felt anger bubble up in him. Gritting his teeth, Marco cleared his throat, and forced a fake smile.

 

"Thank you," He gritted out, a harsh, cold look in his eyes causing the poor guy to nearly tremble in fear.

 

After the waiter shakily left, Eren tilted his head and looked at him as if he was trying to read his face, once again Marco was struck with the powerful feeling to hold Eren close and smother him with affection.

 

"Let's go to the park!" Eren suddenly jumped out of his seat, and excitedly tugged on Marco's arm. "Come on!" 

 

Marco could only chuckle and nod. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his and Eren's cup of hot cocoa."Yeah, relax I'm coming." He smiled fondly at the excited and bright brunette. 

 

 

 

Marco was glad he took Eren to the park. Being at the park allowed him to know more about Eren than anyone else at home. Well, other than Armin and Mikasa of course. Eren would talk nonstop about his childhood and how his mother would take him to places and parks to feed birds or to duck ponds to feed ducks. He would move his hands around, throwing them up in the air, and talk like he had no worry in the world, and would stop talking every once in a while, head tilted cutely, to ask Marco a question.

 

And Marco? Well, Marco could only stare at the jovial brunette as he talked about his childhood. Full attention focused on the cute male beside him, the way his full plump lips would move, stretching into a grin, and how the wind blew his soft brown hair away from his face, exposing his vibrant eyes, bright and so full of life that Marco wished to never see him in any pain. Because Eren deserved all the happiness in the world. He was beautiful and everyone knew it with just one glance at him. Eren was like-- No, is a precious angel, so pure and innocent. But also fiery and a bit stubborn.  Anyone who won over Eren's heart would be the world's luckiest guy, and he hoped they would cherish and give him the love he deserved.

 

Yet Marco could only hope, one day, he'll be that guy that would hold Eren close and protect him. He wished Eren would look at him with loving eyes, and would return the feelings he felt for the smaller male, the way his heart beat fast when those pretty eyes looked his way. He wished to hold Eren every night, in his arms, hugging each other close--

 

Marco blinked at the hand waving in front of his face.

 

"Marco? Marco! Helloooo! I'm going to the bathroom, can you hold my drink?" Eren said as he held out his half empty cup of hot cocoa. Marco nodded, smiling. 

 

"Of course Eren," _anything for you..._

 

Humming, Eren smirked. "Don't spill it!" He teased. When Marco only raised an eyebrow with a small grin, Eren chuckled. 

 

"Okay, be right back!" Eren jumped up and jogged towards the restrooms that were a bit but not far from the bench they chose to sit at. Marco couldn't resist casting a glance down. His face burned and he smacked his forehead.  _I'm not like them!!_ he scolded himself. 

 

Walking into the restroom Eren did his business quickly, and walked out the stall to wash his hands. As he turned the handle to the sink, too focused on scrubbing his hands clean in the torrent of warm water coming from the faucet, he didn't notice the hooded figure coming up from behind him, until it was too late. 

 

A rough hand clamped itself over his mouth, a white cloth covering his mouth and nose, muffling his yelp of surprise and screams as he struggled to remove the strong hands, clawing and scratching and kicking with all his strength. His heart was beating fast, fear and panic kicking in as he continued to fight back, but only causing the arm around his waist to tighten, nearly in a crushing grip. His cries were getting weaker and weaker just like his struggling and his attempt at escape. He felt sluggish, his mind foggy, eyelids growing heavier with each second, hands falling to his side. He felt so tired. His last thought before submitting to the darkness--

 

_Help..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was really late and I apologize but bear with me, I'm trying to add more chapters to all of my works. Also, I hope you enjoyed? 
> 
>  
> 
> P. S. Forgive if I rarely respond to your comments! ;;


End file.
